1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to mailbox apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved illuminated mailbox post wherein the same is arranged for selective illumination during periods of limited available light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various mailbox illumination devices have been utilized in the prior art to provide enhanced visibility of names and addresses and the like associated with mailboxes to ease delivery of mail, as well as direct messages to passersby. Such apparatus may be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,228 to to Hoffman, et al. illustrating a mailbox with an illuminated base.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,229 to Turner sets forth various working components of illuminated base for mounting overlying a post and supporting a mailbox thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,460 to Mellard sets forth a mailbox wherein deposit of mail therewithin effects telescoping and associated housing and a signal flag to indicate to indicate positioning of mail within a mailbox.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,542,217 to Cole sets forth a further mailbox structure utilizing a signalling device to indicate positioning of mail therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved illuminated mailbox post as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.